random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day in the IRC
A Day in the IRC is a reality TV show based on the lives of users in the Phineas and Ferb Wiki IRC, and a spin-off of All My Moo-Moo's. Basic Plot Each day in the IRC, the users engage in the wackiest adventures. About what, you ask? Well, it changes from day-to-day. But it usually gets solved in end... Cast * SuperFlash101 - The moderator of the IRC, but when he isn't laying down the law, he's just chillin' with the rest of the crew. * bkm - Some quiet guy who gets his connection from France. He hardly ever speaks, but when he does, everyone stops and listens. * J. Severe - The dude who cracks jokes and does the darndest things, usually followed by someone telling him to shut up. * The Regurgitator - Usually referred to as "Gurgy" or recently "StacyFan", this is the dude who usually sides with Flash, and has a fondness for female cartoon characters, noticeably Stacy Hirano. * Team-Doofenshmirtz - Known around Wikia as a heck of a gal, and on the IRC as Gurgy's love interests. They usually greet each other with a glomp. * PoptartPlus - Known for her many artworks on the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, if she isn't having her own fun or unintentionally annoying someone, she can be upset at someone or an event that occurred that day, or chatting with Ratluck1. * Ratluck1 - Known to some as Ratluck, Ratteh, or Rodent. Once a quiet and insecure guy, he is now quite self-deprecant and spends time with his love interest, PoptartPlus. * Fossy - A user with rollback rights on the P&F wiki, when she's around, she spreads joy. Users are forced not to post anything "NOT FOSSY SAFE" due to her siblings who will tattle on her if they see anything the least bit inappropriate. * MayaSerena - She acts as a motherly figure, she usually is greeted by Poptart with a big ol' glomp, and is a supporter of Pop and Rat's relationship. * Tpffan - The latest person to join the crew, Tpffan has a deep, DEEP hatred for Mary Sues... Deep, I say! * AgentGoldfish - A-GENT G! The other moderator alongside Flash, you can see him understand his psudonym "Goldy the Platypus." * Planty - Yes, the potted plant. He posts numerous links to whathaveyas, and recite lines from shows and movies. * The Fraggable 74 - His name reminds you of "Fraggle Rock", does it not? * Agent P - He lives among you on this very wiki... :O Secondary * PI4EVAH - Also known as Phinello. * Inaba - "He's just zis guy y'know." * ChanServ - Not really an actual person, just a channel-operator-bot-type-thing, but all the moderators get their op powers from it. * Goth - Not really on a lot, but just visits for the heck of it. * TDR97 - From the Fanon wiki, he was banned from the chat because of a, uh, miscommunication error between him and Flash, so to speak. Episodes June 26 Episode: A Day without TD The day prior, Team Doofenshmirtz had come on to announce that she would be leaving for another week after... well, she had been gone for a week. She spent hours chatting on the IRC, all tried to get Gurgy's attention, but even though he was logged on he hadn't responded. Eventually, TD had to leave, never once speaking a word to her loved one. The next day, Gurgy was lamenting about how he had missed TD. He was not in the mood for anyone, and preferred to just sit and sulk, and try to wipe away his depression. However, TD must have heard the cries of Gurgy, as minutes later, she entered the chat to a surprised Gurgy! The two embraced with a super-mega-glomp, and hugged and cried for several minutes. The other members of the IRC just wiped their eyes. This was true love. Next Episode: Coming Soon! Category:Random Works!